


What A Wonderful World This Would Be

by badtales



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, Love, M/M, and i made this, i dont even know why, i have a thing for not including malum, i saw a post on tumblr, idek how to do tagging, instead of doing finals, like a pro yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtales/pseuds/badtales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May I have this dance?" He asked formally and handed a hand out for Ashton to hold. Ashton smiled so brightly Luke couldn't help but think he was looking at the sun and if Ashton was the sun, Luke was the moon, lighting up when Ashton was shining on him.</p>
<p>"You may," Ashton giggled and placed his hand gently in Luke's allowing the younger boy to lead the dance. </p>
<p>aka. married Lashton sharing a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Wonderful World This Would Be

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from [this song](http://youtu.be/1pRNMeIAqKk) which is an Elvis Presley song called If Every Dat Was Like Christmas and it's also the song mentioned in the story.

Luke gasped excitedly and Ashton drew his attention from his work to his husband.

"This is my favourite Christmas song!" He said and scurried over to the radio before he repeatedly pressed the 'volume up'-button. The sweet sound of Elvis Presley's voice filled the room. Of course Ashton knew that it was Luke's favourite, but he never stopped being amazed by how the younger boy always got so excited listening to it.

Luke stood swaying for a few seconds, simply ejoying the song. With smooth movements he danced towards Ashton and bowed. 

"May I have this dance?" He asked formally and handed a hand out for Ashton to hold. Ashton smiled so brightly Luke couldn't help but think he was looking at the sun and if Ashton was the sun, Luke was the moon, lighting up when Ashton was shining on him.

"You may," Ashton giggled and placed his hand gently in Luke's allowing the younger boy to lead the dance. 

They weren't professional dancers - far from, but they still remembered the few dance steps they learned for their wedding dance and even though it was years ago, it was those few steps they repeated to the slow beat of the song.

"That this is the season of cheer," Luke sang quietly and Ashton closed his eyes listening to Luke's sweet voice mixing with Elvis'.

It was barely dinner time but outside was pitch black, only the stars and the moon lit up the sky. Never had Ashton regretted settling down outside the hectic life of the city. It had been Luke's wish since he had grown up in a small town and Ashton had accepted it as long as they got themselves a dog as company when the other wasn't home. Now Freya, a tiny border collie, was sleeping on the couch unfazed by the movement of the two boys.

"Oh why can't every day be like christmas," Luke sang and Ashton chimed in. They slowed down until they were barely lifting their feet off the ground but still swaying to the music and Ashton dropped the formal hold of their arms and wrapped his around Luke before dropping his head to rest on the younger boy's shoulder.

If Ashton could choose he would make that moment last forever. He was as happy as he could be, wrapped in Luke's arms, feeling safe. Luke did that to him. If there was anyone Ashton trusted it was Luke and if there was anyone Ashton loved uncontionally it was Luke.

Luke wasn't his world, no Ashton had his own world built and carried by himself but Luke was his sun, the one who brought life to everything. He was the only light in Ashton's darkest hours and he was the brightest light when amongst others.

He knew that Luke felt the same way. 

It had been a night, years before they got married, where they had been up talking about everything they could wrap their minds around and they had promised each other that if the fireworks turned into candlelights then they would tell the other. Neither of them wanted to love someone who didn't love them equally as much.

Ashton didn't really need that promise though because every time he looked into Luke's eyes he saw a reflecting of his own emotions.  And Luke wasn't a mere mirror. Luke was his own person and often Ashton felt in awe of how his husband was able to be true to himself in all aspects of life.

The song came to an end and another Christmas tune started playing but neither of them moved to turn the volume down. Not because they liked the new song but because they didn't want to leave each other's arms.

Ashton knew it was silly. they had all the time in the world together and it wouldn't be like moving a long distance away from each other, barely a few feet, but at that moment Ashton felt like ending their hug would mean the end of the world.

It was silly.

Ashton was silly.

And Ashton was deeply in love with the 6'4" giant who's arms where wrapped around Ashtons waist and face burried in Ashton's hair.

He was in love with Luke Hemmings and he knew that he never wanted to not be in love again. 

 

"I love you." he mumbled into the fabric of Luke's shirt and it was said so quiet he was surprised to get a reply.

"I love you too." Luke said clearly and tightened his grip on Ashton. They both smiled.

 

No, it wasn't silly.

It was their way of showing each other love.

It was love and Ashton never wanted it to end.


End file.
